


Feminine boy

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Luke brings Calum around to meet his parents and older brothers. But none of them were expecting Calum to be a boy let alone one who wears dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine boy

Lukes pov  
—–  
Come on Luke we want to meet her.”   
“Yeeah Luke come on.”   
“You spend like everyday with her.”   
My whole family have been bothering me about meeting my “girlfriend” recently. Little did they know that She was a he named Calum and although he liked to dress up in skirts and wear make up he id not identify himself as a girl. Its not that I’m ashamed of him its just that I don’t think my family needs to know every little thing about my life.   
They weren’t even supposed to know I was seeing anyone. Me and Cal were doing a pretty good job of covering it up. He showed me how to cover a hickey with make up, and I showed him how to sneak into my house. We were actually enjoying sneaking around it was like a game. That was until Calum left one of my skirts here the other day and my mom found before I could. She assumed it was a girls and hasn’t stopped pestering me since then.   
“Come on little bro I had to go through the same thing when I was younger.” Jack told me.   
Normally he wasn’t here he is in college right now. But since its spring break both him and Ben decided to come up and visit. Although Jack has been busy with his girlfriend so we haven’t seen too much of him. Its true tho they did use to force Jack, and Ben to bring there girlfriends over. But then once the girls left they would sit and talk about everything they hated about her, and that they hoped they broke up soon. I refuse to let them Talk about Cal that way.  
“Well I’m not you am I?” I asked leaning back and folding my arms.   
“Please we could pass off as twins.” He said rolling his eyes and smiling.  
“Come on Luke please?’ My mom asked placing the plates of spaghetti in front of us.   
“N O spells NO!” I said digging into my food.   
“Yeah and you you know what A-S-S-H-O-L-E spells you.” Jack said digging into his.   
“Yeah it does spell you Jack.” I said pointing to him at the you part.  
“Boys settle down. Luke you are bringing her over that is final.” My dad said   
“ONLY and I mean only if you guys promise not to talk bad about them once they leave.” I said string right at them.  
“DEAL.” MY mom said smiling big. “Oh you never told us her name.”   
“Yeah you will figure that out tomorrow.” I say digging into the rest of my food. I’m not telling them any thing about Calum until he gets here. I mean who doesn’t like surprises.   
—–  
NEXT DAY   
—–  
Calums going to be here in ten minutes and I have no close on. I mean sure if it were just me and him that would be awesome but sadly my family is here too. I chose two outfits I really like and stare at them until I hear a knock at the door.   
“ YO you okay in there?” Ben asks .   
“NO WAIT YES IM FINE.” I say choosing to put on black skinny’s and a red flannel.   
“Good because she will be here in like two minutes he says. I throw on my clothing and race down he steps. My whole family including Ben’s girlfriend are waiting in the living room   
“MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT CALUMS A BOY AND HE LIKES TO DRESS AS A GIRL OKAY? I AM NOT DATING A GIRL. ITS A BOY AND HE IS LOVELY. HE ALSO LIKES MAKE UP. DON’T JUDGE.” I say really fast. They all look at me like I am crazy and then the doorbell rings.   
I run to the door opening it up to see Calum on his phone. He looks up at me and smiles. He looks hot today. He has on a black leggings that really show off his but, and thighs, and a maroon silky sweatshirt thing.   
“You look hot.” I tell him as he steps through the door. He isn’t wearing a lot of make up today.   
“I always look hot tho.” He tells me as he steps inside the house.   
“True.” I say leaning in and giving him a big ass hug. The nice thing about Calum is he is shorter, and smaller then me. So I have to lean down a little to kiss him, and his hand is so small when I hold it. I peck his cheek and walk him to the living room.   
“So FYI I just told them you are a guy.” I say to him as we walk in.   
“Are you a moron?” Calum asks sticking his hands on his hips. Man I love when he does that.   
“Yeas he most certainly is.” Jack said from behind Calum. Calum turns around and looks at Jack in awe.   
“Its like looking at Luke but your brothers hotter, and older then you Luke.” Calum say poking Jacks cheek. Jack start cracking up and Calum smiles at him.   
“Excuse me who are you dating?” I ask him.  
“You but I wish it were him.” Calum says giving jack a hug. I pull Calum back and tuck him into my side.   
“Its nice to meet you…”   
“Calum.” I say.   
“Did you not tell them my name?” Calum asks trying to move from my side but I refuse.   
“Maybe.”   
“Oh my god its like dating a two year old.” Calum mumbled. I smack his ass a little smirking when he pushes me away.   
He greats the rest of my family and I can tell my mom has no idea what to say. I don’t blame her I mean up until 15 minutes ago they thought he was a she.   
“ So how bout dinner?” My mom asks.   
“Yas I am always up for food.” Calum says happily.   
“That is why you look like that.” I said playfully while bumping him with my hip.   
“Excuse me bitch? At least I have something to explain my ugliness you were just born like that.” Calum said taking a seat next to me.   
“Yeah that is not hat you were saying the other night.” I responded back to him.   
“LUKE WATCH YOUR MOUTH AT THE TABLE.” My mom exclaimed.  
“Yeah Lucas.” Calum said smirking he knew how much I hated when he called me that unless it was in the bedroom.   
“Im going to get you back for that.” Calum mumbled under his breath.   
“Its on.” I said looking at him.   
The next 15 minutes of the dinner went pretty well I think my family is really starting to like Calum. Jack liked him to begin with tho ans he always has my back so I knew I could count on him to help me out with getting them to like Calum. My mom had just passes out the food when I knew I was screwed.   
Calum “dropped” his fork under the table and went under it to go pick it up. But as soon as he pulled my chair in further so my lower half was completely under the table. He sat back up pushing himself under the table too. At first I thought nothing of it until I felt his hand on my thigh.   
Slowly it started to make its way to my crotch teasing me. He would pull it away right when it hovered over my penis. I didnt want to give him the satisfaction of giving me a boner during my family dinner. But Calum was very good with his hands.   
“So Luke how did you and Calum meet?” My mom asked me. I knew what was about to come seeing the smirk on Calums big kissable lips.  
“Umm w-EE” Right then Calum had palmed me hard. It felt so good but I could not let them figure this out. “ we m-met at school through a m-mutual friend.” I said as Calum rhythmically pressed his hand down creating a slow teasing friction. His hand rubbed up and down every once in while.   
“Mhhhmm okay?” My mom replies slightly confused and worried.   
“What was your first impression of Luke?” Ben asks Calum.   
“I thought he was very tall, and nice.” He replied picking up speed I let out a small moan but covered it with a cough. “Are you alright Luke?” Calum asks looking at me. That little devil.   
“Y-yeah I’m just fine.” I replied trying really hard not to give into his hand. Everyone went back to different conversations and when I was sure no one was paying attention I slowly started to grind my hips creating more friction and faster. My hand needed to grip something so i clenched onto one of Calums thighs.   
“You a-are the worst.” I said into his ear.   
“M hmm I’m so bad aren’t I? Are you going to punish me.” Calum whispered back smirking, I was reaching the end when I felt someone kick me.   
I looked up to see an amused smirk on Jacks face. I didn’t stop though I kept going until Calum pulled his hand away. I let out a whine and everyone turned to me. Calum was shoveling food in his mouth while smirking and Jack broke out in full on laughter.   
I squeezed Calums thigh hard and pulled away.   
“O-oh my g-god that was amazing I’m g-going to cry.” Jack said.   
“Did we miss something?” My mom asked us.  
“Yeah L-OWWW.” Jack yelled as me and Calum kicked him under the table.   
“Nope.” I said to them.   
“Okay good.” The rest of the night was pretty good and once Calum left no one had anything bad to say about Calum unless you count Jack saying “I see why you like Calum so much. It also must help that he is such a bad boy and needs to get punished.” mimicking Calum and laughing.   
—–  
Unedited  
—–


End file.
